FIELD TRIP!
by Miss Grace137
Summary: Well, the marauders,Lily and my OCAnna learn spanish during the summer before 6th grade.Stupidity,Laughter and of course Drama follow. Kinda au and it will be set in current times not in the 70's.Flames welcome and of course Muffins for all reviewers.
1. Intro

_Field trip_

Disclaimer: I am not, nor ever will be J.K. Rowling, though it would be pretty cool. (This will be the only disclaimer I put up for this story, mainly because I'm just really lazy. Lol)

INTRO: Anna Clark, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, James Potter and Remus Lupin are all best friends. As a way to fight boredom in their summer before 6th year, the group decides to learn Spanish an: Don't ask me why I chose for them to learn Spanish, cuz I don't know. They get rather good at it and decide to continue using Spanish at Hogwarts (mainly for prank planning purposes I might add.) The next chapter starts on the Hogwarts express at the beginning of the friends' 6th year.

Ok, well, this is a weak intro I know ,but next chapter will be a lot better- and a heck of a lot longer. Most likely by later tonight, or by tomorrow I'll have the real first chapter up. Muffins for all reviewers Mucho amor -Jaz


	2. Chapter 1

Field Trip! Chapter 1

On the Hogwarts express, Anna Clark, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, James Potter and Remus Lupin were in a compartment, talking.

"I want to know what Dumbledore is up to, I mean, not assigning textbooks? Since when has that ever happened." James asked, to no one in particular.

"Well, I read Hogwarts a History, and it wasn't mentioned at all in the book." replied Lily, who was very concerned at the thought of not having new textbooks.

"Personally, I think that not having any textbooks is a blessing and I'm not going to question the motives behind it." Said Anna with a grin.

"Amen to that!" Sirius added.

"You'd agree with anything Anna said Sirius." Remus commented.

"Would not!" was Sirius' defense.

"Would to!" Said James. This went on for quite sometime and Anna was blushing throughout the whole fight. It was well known that though Sirius was known as Hogwarts' biggest player, he really fancied Anna, and though Lily and Remus were the only people who knew, Anna fancied Sirius as well. Soon, The Hogwarts Express arrived at the station, and the group made their way to the carriages, there wasn't enough room for the whole group to sit together, so it was decided that Anna and Sirius would go into a different carriage.

"Ummm… Anna?" Sirius said nervously as they entered the carriage which had no other people in it.

"Yeah?" replied Anna.

"…. um, would you be my girlfriend?" he asked, more nervous than he had ever been.

" Sure!" Anna said with a smile, then hugged Sirius-who hugged her back. They arrived at Hogwarts, they left the carriage holding hands and went to find their friends. Immediately they noticed the two holding hands.

"I take it that Sirius stopped being a prat and asked you out Anna?" asked Lily. Anna blushed.

"I would take that as a yes Lily." replied Remus.

"So would I, but we should get going so we aren't late for the sorting and feast." said Lily, and the all went to the Gryffindor table and sat down in their normal spots. They watched the sorting and then greatly enjoyed the feast while talking about pranks quiditch and classes.

Once everyone was finished eating, Dumbledore stood up to begin his Annual speech. "Welcome to another great year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry! As all of the Sixth years have surely noticed, there were no textbooks assigned to you, this is because this year, we are having an exchange student program. Each sixth year will be paired with a sixth year from a different house and this pair will be staying with the same muggle family, so you will have to act like muggles. There is one exception- a group of five students who took it upon themselves to learn a second language over the summer. This group will be going to a somewhat Spanish speaking area of Los Angles, California in the states."

"Gracias professor." said Sirius, interrupting Dumbledore.

"De nada Mr. Black. Postings for partners and the locations they will be going to are posted in common rooms, and sixth years will be leaving tomorrow at noon. I'll give you all the ground rules as well- 1. No magic will be allowed, to ensure this, we will be collecting your wands before you leave tomorrow. 2nd, You should be on your best behavior seeing as this is a privilege. All other rules can be found in your common rooms. You all should head up to bed now, as I'm sure tomorrow will be a busy day. Goodnight." Dumbledore concluded as many people rushed to their house common rooms (mainly sixth years.). Lily, James, Remus ,Sirius and Anna however, lagged a bit behind the crowd on their way to the common room.

"This is going to be awesome! All five of us in L.A., I've been there on vacation once- great shopping." said Anna excitedly.

"No it won't! Now we can't work on breaking the detention record.

Lily replied disapprovingly "You broke that in 2nd year, remember?"

"Oh yeah, well we still have to make the record so high that if anyone is stupid enough to try and break it, they can't."

"We so have to go get cool muggle clothes, I'm going to get Hollister clothes and a von Dutch hat. …. Oh god, that sounded really preppy didn't it?"

"Yeah it did."

"Ya know Sirius, if you don't shut up, you're gonna be single again, really soon." replied Anna.

"I think I'll shut up now."

" Good choice."

"Anyways, we should probably go up to the common room you guy's." suggested Lily.

"Good idea Lily"

"James, you think anything Lily suggests is a good idea." said Anna.

"Hey! that's my line!" Exclaimed Sirius.

Anna shrugs, "Ya snooze, you lose."

"Both of you shut up- you bicker like an elderly couple." said Remus.

"No we don't!" Anna and Sirius exclaimed in unison.

xx0xx0xxx0xx

Wow, Incredibly different, I know. But my plans for the rest of the story have changed quite a bit. I'll get chapter 2 up quick, but after that, I'm not sure how quickly I will. Review please. Much /3, Jazz


End file.
